Mina and the Count: The Progression of Years
by WriterMistress
Summary: From youth to late teens a bond between a ancient vampire and a normal human grows from friendship into something far more complicated. With the threat of her blood purifying, what will happen to the unusual pair?
1. Chapter 1

The evening was cool and beautifully clear. Mina was only seven, her life was pretty normal though she had very few she could call friends at school. It changed all in one night. After playing her games of tea party and jump rope she went to sit and watch cartoons for a while until her dad called her to bed at eight. One last cup of hot chocolate as she lay beneath the covers took her right off to sleep as usual.

Meanwhile, the Count waited for his servant to wake him with his first glass of warmed blood. As he gulped it down he smiled at the thought of getting something far fresher from someone far less ugly and more appealing than Igor. The Count donned his cape and took his leave after reading Igor's schedule for the night. Some poor girl called Nina Parker, he grinned viciously, baring his sharp fangs.

He held the edges of his cape against his arms and spread them, feeling them strengthen as he shrunk. Fur grew along his back and face, his ears increased to a similar size to his head. He loved flight, especially when the night was free of rain.

He was especially excited that night with no idea why. His excitement drew dark storm clouds around him, lightning flashed and the following thunder blared as he soared towards his target's homestead.

The thunder and lightning scared Mina into consciousness. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until it had stopped. She closed her eyes tight as each flash passed. When she opened them again it was to sight a tall, dark and ominous figure in the corner of the room. His eyes were the most captivating part of him. So much so she didn't know she's fallen into his trap. She was unable to scream or even move unless commanded to do so.

Her eyes were almost sucked into his as if his very gaze stole all the warmth from hers. She watched him as he suddenly frowned. He'd now seen her face properly and was confused. She was far too young. He ground his teeth and let out a low growl.

He would no longer let Igor pick his meals if it were possible for him to make such a bad mistake. In his anger he's turned his gaze from the girl inadvertently releasing her from his hypnotic power. It was so sudden she fell out of bed.

As she fell the Count's eyes rested of a child's drawing on the wall. Underneath it revealed her true name and age. Mina Harper aged seven. He turned his gaze back to the little girl hoping to hypnotise her back to sleep, to forget ever seeing him. To his utter surprised she was already at his side. She had the strangest look on her face. It was a strange mix of understanding, acceptance and warmth. For a seven year old to show all these adult-like emotions was astounding on its own, but to show them all to _him_?

He was unable to stop her as she pinned herself to him, her arms wrapping around his waist like a vice. He tried to step backwards but his cape caught beneath his foot and he fell helplessly backwards, the little Mina falling with him.

Mina felt so strange. This man felt like a big brother to her, yet he'd done nothing but look at her. Behind that gaze she'd felt incredible power and restraint. This man, this stranger would keep her safe; safer than her father would keep her. He would be her personal guardian, as well as play her favourite games with her.

The vampire couldn't help but chuckle. "Affectionate little monster aren't you?" Mina nodded in answer still holding tightly onto him. He tried to pry her arms off of him without hurting her with his incredible strength. "That's just vunderfull". At his authoritative touch she tightened her grip; he would have to risk hurting her in order to get her off.

He smiled inwardly at her persistence. "You're parents must be so proud to have such a beautiful, adorable, darling, sveet, precious..." he tugged with every compliment until he gave up with a slight groan. "...aggravating child" he finished.

He hadn't wanted to resort to frightening her but he tried it anyway. He snarled evilly, baring all his sharp terrible teeth. She just stared at him, giggled sweetly then kissed his nose. The tender touch of her lips frightened him out of his aggressive mode. She hadn't even flinched under his feint attack as so many other older girls had.

His one last try was to turn into a bat but she still didn't let go. He turned back and managed to stand. Agreeing to a seven year old's terms was embarrassing but he had no choice. He still had his honour and sense of morals, hurting children was out of the question. So he turned to her and made sure she met his gaze. "Alright, vhat do I have to do to get you to let me go?" he asked in his best gentlemanly manner.

Many hours later he was playing Go Fish, Tea Party and Jump Rope. He couldn't imagine anything more degrading to a vampire. As he was sipping from his third cup of imaginary tea he managed to glance out of her window over her shoulder.

The sign above a large house read '_Meyer's boarding house for young women_'. He felt his throat ache with thirst. Then he glanced down at little Mina who was happily adding imaginary sugar to her own cup. "I've got a new game to play. How about hide and seek?" he said, gracefully putting down his cup and rising from the miniscule chair.

Mina nodded eagerly. He placed his hand on her head as an indication that she should be seeker whilst the Count's eyes turned back to the Boarding house across the street. As she bowed her head to count as far as seven year old's could count he moulded into mist and slipped silently out of the window and across the street to their open window.

Mina managed to count to thirty then got bored. She lifted her head to spy where the Count had gone. She couldn't find him anywhere in her room but a sudden and second long scream made her swing round to the window. A familiar shadow passed the house window. She frowned to herself; _that was cheating_. She ran downstairs as quickly and quietly as she could then slipped out the front door. The Boarding house always kept its front doors open for some weird reason.

The Count raised his head from the neck of his latest victim. Her scream had woken her roommates up. He had had to herd them all into a corner and hypnotise them all at once to calm them. It was no simple task. He gently and quietly encouraged them all back to their beds to sleep with his entrancing voice and added power.

Like sheep they obeyed and quickly were no longer a problem. He sighed relief and was about to turn round and change when a small but strong force ploughed into him from the side. He was suddenly glad to have put them all in a deep sleep or the loud thud his body had made when connecting sharply with the floor would have woken them.

He heard a commotion downstairs. Someone was coming up to check on the girls. He wiped the remaining blood off of his lips and sharply grabbed Mina, whose grip had loosened as he had landed on her fingers when they both had fallen. With the fresh blood flowing through his system his bat form had the strength to lift Mina into the air and unsteadily across the street and back to her room. As soon as he landed he sat on her bed, head in one hand breathing hard.

His eyes turned almost black when they focused on Mina. She could have been caught, or he may have dropped her. "Don't ever force me to do that again, Mina" he ordered her with little charismatic force.

She looked upset; she didn't mean to cause trouble. His expression softened until her dad's voice cut through the silence. "Mina, are you alright?" the Count jumped to his feet gave one last smile to Mina before almost evaporating into mist and slipping out the window.

Mina's dad opened the door to see Mina looking glumly out of the open window. "What's going on in here? Why are all these toys out? And why aren't you in bed young lady?" he asked all at once.

"I was playing with my best friend" Mina answered stubbornly. "Nobody else will" she mumbled. He smiled at his daughter's imagination.

"Alright pet, let's get you into bed" he said as he picked her up and carried her over to bed. Once she was on her bed he added, "be a good girl and close your eyes and go to sleep." Being young Mina's eyes closed and she was fast asleep almost instantly. The window was still open and the breeze blew off Mina's covers after her dad was gone.

A white mist shrouded the air around her and warmed her as the Count took form again and slid her covers up and tucked her in. Her little shivers stopped. The Count felt oddly protective of the little girl. He stroked her long red hair and wished her goodnight then left again to return to his coffin before dawn broke.

He promised himself to look out for the little Mina, but not to interfere in her life too often. Igor however was going to get a beating to remember.


	2. Chapter 2: My Best Friend

The school day had gone terribly. Mina had planned to tell everybody about her new best friend and guardian the Count. Everyone had laughed in her face and teased her, unbelieving. Nick had been the worst; his voice and laugh much like the cawing of a raven. He was slightly older than her and much taller; there was nothing she could do but hold in her tears until home time came.

Thankfully the rain hid them as she walked home, her rage kindled inside her chest. Instead of going to bed she sat on her beanbag and brooded in her dark mood, imagining all the horrible things she would love to do to Nick.

Even when the Count came to visit her that night, her foul mood had not abated. The Count frowned at her expression and slipped into mist to glide through the tiny gap in the window. He snaked his way towards where she was sitting and managed to mist underneath her so she sat on his lap. He brushed her hair out of her face with his long fingers. "Mina, is there something wrong?" he asked, worried for her.

"No" Mina grumbled unconvincingly. The Count sighed and covered her eyes with his hands playfully.

"Come now. Don't make me hypnotise it out of you" he threatened lightly. Mina concealed her slight snigger behind her blistering anger. She pulled his hands from her face and sighed.

"Well, today at school we had to tell the class what happened over the weekend."

"Yes?" the Count encouraged gently.

Mina looked up at him with her large blue eyes. "So I told them about you". The Count smiled slightly. He knew all too well what had happened as it was not the first time. "They didn't believe me". The Count tilted his head slightly and proceeded to stroke her hair trying to calm the anger out of her with his gentle touch. It had little effect on Mina for once. "Nick wouldn't stop making fun of me. I really wish I could..." He watched as Mina clenched her fists and kicked a nearby doll with her foot.

The Count set her down on her feet and he stood. "Now Mina, violence solves nothing". He tapped her head. "Psychological domination is the name of the game."

"Psychowhat?" he laughed softly at her confusion.

"It's the best way to fight back" he explained. Mina was all too eager to get her revenge on Nick; she wanted to start straight away.

"Great how do we start?"

"Vell to start you'll need a threatening expression, show me your 'game face'". Mina then showed him her best scary faces which were not all that scary at least not in the right way. He frowned slightly when she asked,

"How's my face?"

The Count sighed patiently. "I'm going to have to teach you how to be a vampire in a sense" he said sounding troubled. He took her hand and led her to the bed where he did his best to get her to imitate him. She got better after a while, which was when he changed to teaching her how to put on a dark and scary voice. He managed not to laugh at her amusing tries so he instead changed to making her dress like him. Dark clothes would do just fine.

He doubted that this would work.

The next morning Mina stepped off the school bus looking deathly pale, her eyes dark from lack of sleep. Her mood was worse than the day before. Nick eagerly trotted up behind her to start teasing again, starting with her new dress sense. "Hey Mina, who dresses you? The Boogey Man?" again everybody within earshot laughed.

Mina focused her attention on him and stared him out. He cringed slightly so Mina pushed forwards thinking she was winning. "Leave me alone. Stop making fun of me" she said in her best threatening voice. Nick was silent for a few seconds before he burst out laughing, everyone else joining in. It went on like that for the entire day. Mina went straight home and lay on her bed, hands behind her head.

The Count soon materialised at her bedside. He leant on his folded arms on her quilt. "I see it didn't go so vell" he said. He knew it wouldn't have but after he'd flown back to his castle on the hill he'd thought about going to school and dealing with Nick himself. Looking at Mina now he managed to catch a tear or two flowing down her cheeks. A low but quiet growl rumbled in his chest. No one would hurt his little Mina like that. "I have an idea, but it includes you not going to school tomorrow" he said quietly.

Mina shook her head. "I wasn't planning on going in anyway."

The Count managed a sneaky smile. "You may vant to attend at lunch to vitness my plan". Her eyes grew wide looking at him, wondering what he had in mind. "Trust me Mina, you vill vant for nothing aftervards". He stroked her hair again before dismissing himself out the window into the darkness.

Getting to school in daylight proved little bother. He hid in the small basement and waited until school to begin. He had left a note on Nick's locker telling him where to meet him although he'd think it was Mina.

At the first break Nick raced to the Gym as fast as he could to find Mina. Though Mina wasn't there. "Mina?" he called into the dark Gym his voice echoed off the distanced walls.

"Mina is not here" he growled in his most menacing tone. The Gym door slammed shut behind him blocking out all but a bit of light. "I am Mina's guardian. How dare you treat her so shamefully!" he snarled at the boy.

He stepped closer just as Nick pinned himself to the door. "Please Mister you're scaring me" Nick whimpered.

"Good, perhaps that vill make you think twice before doing it again." The Count could smell the sweat pouring from the young boy's face. "Then again, maybe I don't vant you to see the light again." His powers released the doors so they swung open as he bore his fangs and feint lunged at the boy. Nick screamed and fled at top speed out into the open sun. As soon as he was gone the Count could hear guffaws of laughter coming from behind some stacked chairs.

Mina was on her back in tears of laughter. She'd gotten her revenge.

The Count was only happy that she was no longer miserable. He'd do almost anything for her. When the sun went down again the Count flew to Mina's to wish her goodnight and then he flew straight back to his castle for some well deserved rest.


	3. Chapter 3: Frankenspider

Four years passed reasonably quietly where trouble is concerned. Mina grew quickly, her body changing very slightly with each passing year. She had calmed her bounciness but was still nonetheless one of the most excitable girls in school. The Count liked that very much but still was glad he didn't have to pin her to the floor every time she wouldn't listen.

With her years spent with the Count, Mina had developed a fond taste of his clothing and the general macabre. Her nails were painted glossy black and although she never wore makeup (except on special occasions) none of it would help disguise her preference to the night. Her skin was pale and her eyes were dark.

She was becoming more like the Count every day.

On this day however, she was sat with the Count at his gothic castle, watching an old movie of Frankenstein. Even when they weren't playing together she enjoyed his company; the gentle touch that betrayed his century long hidden gentle nature, the softness that was hidden behind his perpetual dark and age-weary eyes. All this was for the love of a girl he had once mistakenly tried to feed from brought out the tenderness in him.

Whenever he could spare time away from feeding, he spent it with Mina always. He had let her in on his secret, now she understood what he was and how real a danger he could pose to any who would seek to harm her.

Igor was finding it hard to understand his master's attachment to the human. He missed all the obvious signs of affection as he only saw his master's true nature despite his unhealthy affection for Mina. However, instead of voicing his opinions, as he knew it would only earn him a torrent of physical pain, he silently tidied up after every game. The Count often seemed to forget what time it was, just as he sometimes forgot that Mina was indeed human and had a human life to lead.

"Master, it is almost dawn. Should Mina not be going home before her parents wake?" The Count looked over at Igor then over at the window. The sky was slowly beginning to lighten from the usual calm black into the fiery heat of dawn. He sighed before nodding. As he was about to speak to Mina he looked down to find her asleep on his lap. Her breath was slow and quiet, she looked so peaceful. A small loving smile crept onto his face as he stroked her dark red hair out of her eyes. A tiny smile slipped onto her lips as his cool gentle fingers brushed her skin.

He looked over at Igor with a fixed and determined expression. "Igor, drive her home in the hearse. The vindow is open in her bedroom. Use the ladder in the back." Igor rolled his eyes as his master picked Mina up and held her safely in his arms.

In the morning Mina was to find that she was back home. The thought of being brought back to reality was slightly depressing for her until she remembered it was a special school day.

Dissection day.

There were three groups and each had to dissect the animal they had been given. One group had been given a dead frog; one had been given a dead rat and Mina's group had been given a dead spider. From its size and hairy features Mina could tell it was a tarantula. Unlike most girls the sight did not make her skin crawl. But unfortunately Mina's group consisted of herself, Nick and Martha who feinted at the sight of its fat hairy body pinned to the tray. Mina bent to fan Martha back into consciousness whilst Nick entertained himself by mutilating the spider beyond recognition.

Nick retired to the 'bathroom' when he got bored, so Mina and Martha were left alone with the poor mutilated creature. When Mina returned her gaze to the tray she felt slightly sick at the sight. Instead of leaving it as Martha had to rush to the bathroom, hand over mouth and stomach all the way, Mina decided to try and bring it back to life, out of pity. As silly as she thought it might sound she copied as closely as she could what Dr. Frankenstein had done. She made sure no one was watching before beginning.

By the time class had ended the spider was back in one piece. All Mina had to do was use the electricity to resurrect the spider. She hid the spider in her bag before she left with everyone else and rushed as quickly as she could towards the generator room below ground level. She was as careful as possible when handling a large wire connecting to the generator. She cut the rubber off the wire and dropped the spider on top of the live wire. Electricity flew up in an explosion of sparks before the generator completely shorted out.

Mina looked timidly back at the spot where she had left the spider expecting to see it toasted on the ground. Instead in its place was a monstrous nightmare of a creature ten times its original size. All eight of its soulless eyes glowed vermillion and focussed them on her it's deadly pincers snapped and clicked. Mina shrieked and fled at top speed back up the stairs to the hallway as it scuttled after her into the corridor teaming with people wondering around blindly like sheep.

Soon the backup generator was on and the lights flashed back to life. The giant tarantula was on the ceiling in full view of the crowd, staring down at them all. Everyone scattered with shrieks of panic. Being small Mina was easily pushed here and there, unable to get far at all.

It did not take long for reporters to investigate the source of panic. Two hours had passed and the flow of children and staff began to slow to a trickle until it stopped. Igor sat lazily watching the panic on the small TV until a short sentence penetrated his tiny brain. "...a young girl by the name of Mina Harper was reported to have started this panic by letting loose a tarantula into the school's generator room..."

Igor leapt off the couch and took no time in waking up his master. "Master come quick!" he yelled urgently, banging on the coffin lid. The lid flew off as though a hurricane wind had taken it and a fist shot out of the coffin, grabbing Igor's grubby shirt and pulled him towards an extremely irritated vampire.

His eyes burned with anger, "this had better be good" he warned before reluctantly flinging him across the room.

When he saw what Igor had seen he was grimly determined to risk burning in the sunlight in order to save Mina.

"We have to get to school. But I'd rather not travel in broad daylight."

"The hearse master, the hearse!" Igor bounced as well as he could on his one properly functioning leg and surged towards their only safe transportation.

Being in a coffin inside a hearse as it rattled along the road was not one of the Count's favourite experiences. After weaving through traffic it spun round and soon crashed through the weak outside gym doors and flung him out anyway. Landing steadily on his feet the Count gracefully ran through the school, deftly avoiding windows to find Mina as not all students had gotten out. Some were still trapped inside where thick webs barred all exits. The webs were everywhere he looked; the hall's walls were invisible in places under the thick white rope. By the time the Count had found Mina the sky outside had grown dim.

A herd of stampeding students fled towards him at top speed, he only just managed to transform into a bat and fly out of range before he was trampled. Mina unfortunately was running in the opposite direction and was looking over her shoulder at her attacker and didn't notice the frightened herd of people headed towards her, so deep was her panic. The Count dropped behind the crowd and resumed his form in order to call out to her but it was too late.

Mina turned at the last minute and disappeared beneath dozens of feet as they mercilessly trampled over her small and helpless body. When the crowd passed she was lying on her front unconscious, her head was bruised and bleeding in places where she had been kicked repeatedly. The source of her panic caused the crowd to scatter into adjacent doors to the hall. The giant tarantula ignored them as it had found its target. It reared onto its four back legs and shot its web straight at her. The white mist hardened and engulfed Mina's entire body. As soon as it had her secure it dragged her into the library. "Mina!" the Count cried out desperately as he hurtled after it.

It became busy as it wrapped her up tightly in its cocoon of web. The Count launched his attack before the creature had time to think, his sharp nails cut through its web connecting it to Mina. It fell to the floor with a squeal and launched a counter attack. Webs flew at him and he only just managed to form into mist before it stuck. The Count snaked his way over to Mina and carried her out of its sight, freeing her head from the web so she could breathe properly, though she was still unconscious.

The spider sighted his reformation and leapt at him, its pincers aimed at his throat. The Count swiftly twisted and caught the creature's front legs halting its attack. Its pincers snapped angrily inches from his face and just as it was about to lunge the Count kicked the spider into a half broken bookcase. It landed on a sharp splinter, impaling itself and died squealing in agony.

Finally the Count's dark eyes turned towards Mina's still body. She couldn't be dead, he told himself. He leant over her and felt her pulse, she was still alive and her eyes opened at his touch. "Don't do that to me Mina" he sighed half laughing. He cut the rest of the web from her so she could stand, though he wouldn't let her until he was sure she hadn't received a concussion. Staring into her dark brown eyes he saw they were focussed. She was fine.

She held him tightly, so glad he's saved her as she always knew he would. He removed her hands from his neck and picked her up and settled her in his arms. "Did you reassemble that spider and resurrect him?" he asked her raising an eyebrow.

She nodded guiltily. "Yes."

He laughed and leant his head against hers. "I'm so proud of you" he said happily. The crowd had been let out and the school was empty, so the Count carried her back to his Hearse where Igor was waiting to take them home.


	4. Chapter 4: The Vampire Who Came to Dinne

The night was young as the Count prepared to formally meet Mina's father for dinner. After caring for her and playing with her for the past six years it they both agreed that he should meet her family and gain their trust as well. Mina was now thirteen and although she had grown a considerable amount her blood had not become pungent enough for it to be unbearable to the Count. He almost dreaded the day when she would become a young woman and her blood would call to him like the rest.

The Count was assisted by Igor as he prepared himself. "I still don't see vhy ve have these useless mirrors" said the count irritably as the brush he was using floated above his head in the reflection. He looked down to see Igor staring at himself and rearranging his own clothing. The vampire growled and hit him on the head with the brush. "Stop preening!"

Igor quickly got back to work tying his master's bow tie properly as the Count had made a mess of it. "A vampire should not waste his night eating human food with humans"

"I didn't ask for your opinion you vaste of flesh!" he snapped. He strode to his a cabinet to take out his cape and drew it across his shoulders. "Anyvay, mortal food _is_ disgusting but it's not fatal unless its garlic." He fastened his cape to him and walked towards the door. "I'll just fake it as best I can and eat later." He looked meaningfully at Igor who pelted into the kitchen as if struck by lightning.

Mina was readying herself for the Count's arrival. She was nervous at best. What would Lucy and her dad make of him? She preened herself and put very little makeup on. Her face was now as pale as a winter moon and the shadow around her eyes was made to look beautiful by her black eye shadow. The Count was posing as her dance tutor as the excuses for going up to the castle late at night got more and more difficult. As Mina made her way downstairs her older sister Lucy, spotted her and smirked. "Since when did you turn into a freakish Goth girl?"

Mina gave Lucy such a fearsome stare, one she had learned from the Count and finally perfected, Lucy unconsciously retreated. Lucy called into the kitchen where their dad was finishing preparing the dinner.

Lucy was tall and slim with shoulder length blonde hair which she swept out of her face in annoyance. "Why do I have to stay here and meet her violin teacher?"

Her dad called back "We've already discussed this."

"But I had a date with Bobby!"

Mina sniggered behind her back. She wondered why her sister was so obsessive over a guy.

Then, the doorbell rang.

Mina's heart leapt into her throat in excitement. "He's here!" she said scurrying over to the door and opening it. Lucy and her dad followed her down the hallway and watched as a silhouetted figure gained form and colour as he stepped into the light of the house.

"Good evening" he greeted them civilly. When his eyes focussed on Lucy however he was almost unable to take them off of her. Then again his eyes were on her throat rather than her face. He bent down slightly and whispered to her. "You did not tell me you had an older sister". Mina's huff was his only answer. He gazed back up at them to watch Mr. Harper drawing Mina aside to ask her a question. The Count was blocked by Lucy who introduced herself, her eyes fixed on him just as every other previous victim had been.

He panicked as he heard the rushing blood through her veins and her heartbeat slightly increased. Mina's voice penetrated his mind. "He's older than he looks" at this the Count had to smile slightly. Lucy's scent was hard to be rid of however and kept drawing his gaze back to her.

Mina's hand wrapped around his and pulled him out of his stupor. "Let's go eat" she said staring with utter malice at her sister. He followed her quickly to get away from the scent of Lucy.

The dining room table had been set with all sorts of hideous foods that he hadn't touched in centuries. The stench was almost equal to Lucy's scent in the way they cancelled each other out. "I hope you're hungry, I made enough for a monster" said Mr. Harper. The Count ran his tongue over his fangs as Lucy drew close to try and sit next to him but Mina got there first. She poked her tongue out at her and shooed her to the other seat.

He had only briefly mentioned to Mina that his appetite for human food was almost naught. Mina had tried to help by advising her father on what to make and warned him that the Count was 'allergic' to garlic.

After using Mina's pet cat as a dustbin he asked to excuse himself for a moment. Lucy's presence was almost overpowering and extremely difficult to bear at long length. He caught his breath as she followed him out of the room in an almost dreamlike fashion. Hypnotising her was not going to work in his state. "I was just telling Mina how anxious I was to meet you."

"Vhy? Vhat has she told you?" he almost snapped back. She was not able to answer so he hurried back into the dining room and sat down.

"How is everything Count?"

"Plentiful" he sighed, doing his best to keep the strain out of his voice.

"Good. Mina, Lucy could you get the Main? It should be done by now." The Count groaned inwardly, _How much of this garbage can the humans possibly eat? Oh well, if it's for Mina I'll do it._ The Count picked up the conversation in the kitchen with ease.

"Back off Lucy, he's mine!"

"Shut up Mina, you're way too young to understand. Did you see the way he stared at me?" she asked herself quietly but Mina still overheard and muttered to herself.

"Like a piece of meat." She straightened and answered her sister directly. "He just can't believe how ugly you are." Mina definitely felt better after that dig. "The Count likes me best and I will prove it." The Count closed his eyes and sighed, though proud of Mina's spirited nature, his time here was going to wear him down.

Unfortunately for the Count, Lucy had not listened to Mina's earlier warning about the Count's dislike of garlic. Her stew was the first to be placed on the Count's plate. The scent had the Count almost jump backwards, but seeing the situation he was in he had no other choice. Just as he was about to take a forkful Mina almost ripped the fork out of his hand, had it not been for his unnatural strength.

She had recognised the smell at last. Mina looked up at the Count with those large brown eyes and quickly came up with an excuse. "Sorry, but I thought everyone should hear him play his favourite on the violin."

Her father raised his eyebrows, "really Mina, can't it wait until after dinner?"

Mina put on her sweetest smile, but the Count was not looking at her face he was focused on what her hands were doing. "He's a fast eater, and I'm full" she said as she deftly swept his plate out of sight. The Count suddenly realised he had to agree otherwise it would look very strange.

"Indeed, I am full. Thank you for the meal."

"I thought it best if he and I get ready to perform for you" Mina continued backing into the Count as he stood up. She almost fell when he caught her gently from behind. Lucy rolled her eyes as the Count smiled at Mina's embarrassed little face.

"I'll go get my violin" Mina announced before bounding out of the dining room, through the kitchen and on the way, ridding herself of the plate and the untouched lumpy garlic stew.

The Count went to follow her when he overheard Lucy speaking to her father. "You'd think after so many years of teaching, she'd be better at it."

"Lucy, don't be rude, you know Mina tries very hard and is enthusiastic."

"I wouldn't call dressing like her teacher trying hard but she is enthusiastic but not about violin lessons."

"Enough" her father ended it with a scowl before leading her towards the living room. The Count smiled at the revelation of Mina's affection for him. He knew it was there but he did not know how deeply she felt for him until then.

Mina had gathered everyone in the Living room and placed her violin in the Count's hands. He knew how to play and had indeed been teaching Mina whenever she wanted a lesson. The Count's talent was clear even before he started playing; the way he held the violin and the delicate nature of his fingers as they stroked the bow when he held it in place betrayed his centuries of knowledge. "This song I wrote for Mina."

At this clear proof of favouritism, Mina poked her tongue out at Lucy. Her father gave her a death glare to which she responded by sucking it straight back in. Now focus returned to the Count who had begun playing.

Every note he played was as clear and beautiful as water and flowed beautifully, one note into another. The music sung of a hope that his time with Mina would last forever. All three humans were mesmerised by his beautiful artistry in the way he played the instrument, as if it were part of him.

After a few more breath taking minutes the Count said it was time for him to go. At the door Mina clutched his cape and tugged slightly until he bent to her level. She whispered something in his ear that made him smile, almost revealing his fangs.

Lucy and Mr. Harper exchanged glances as they hugged. It was an unusual relationship to them as Mina only told them she was having lessons a few months ago. Yet the relationship they saw before them was one that could only have developed over years, not months. At last Mina let the Count go and he waved goodnight to the rest of the family, yet his gaze lingered on Lucy the longest, much to Mina's annoyance.

When the door closed the Count transformed and flew into the night unheard and unseen.

The Count was starving when he got back. His control had reached its limits. Being in a house with a woman like Lucy wrenched at the bars holding back his desire. Igor noted that only hours after his arrival, the Count once again left.

He went back.

The room was dark as everyone slept. The Count approached in his usual manner. Misting, he snaked his way inside the house to tower above the human in the bed. Lucy was a quiet sleeper, good. It made things a whole lot easier for him. She stirred and her eyes opened only to be ensnared by his dark red ones.

Like he had done to countless victims before and only once to Mina, his hypnotic power shut down all her natural resistances. She fell into his arms without any trouble at all. Hot breath and stabbing pain was all Lucy knew before his spell had her fall asleep in his arms. He did not kill her like most of his victims, the only reason being because she was Mina's sister. He very much doubted that she would forgive him.

The problem was that both his hunger and anger at how she treated Mina wanted to kill her. Just as her blood loss reached dangerous levels, he stopped. He smiled as he dropped Lucy back onto the bed. Mina's kind-hearted nature was making a merciful man out of a monster. He slept well the following day, knowing that Mina was having such a powerful influence on him, just as he was on her.


	5. Chapter 5: Ghouls Tribunal

Another two years seemed to fly past for both the Count and Mina. Mina was now fifteen, her blood was thickening and it became that much harder for the Count to resist, but he had managed to hold himself back with ease so far, he would not give up now.

A new night had fallen but to the human and the vampire it was like many others. The Count thought he would change what they did together that night. With a smile upon his lips he quickly kicked Igor to start the CD player, which started to play 'It will be me' by Melissa Etheridge.

They danced together; he had already taught her several different dances from the tango to the traditional Transylvanian ball dancing. "You really have brightened up this gloomy place, Mina".

She smiled, "you've changed my life Count." He looked at her as he spun her in a slow circle towards him. "For the better."

As they danced, her reddish brown hair brushed her shoulders, sensually sweeping past her neck. His cape almost enclosed them both as he got closer to her. Their movements were all grace as their eyes never left each others.

The Count had only just recently realised the danger he was putting her in by getting so close to her, but after a while of warring with himself he decided he didn't care. He would never leave her. Mina had also been having such thoughts; she noticed the difference in the Count when she got close too him. His expression would change from natural to slightly strained as he held back the hunger clawing inside of him. She had thought about leaving him and saving him the pain of restraint but could not bring herself to do it. The bond she had with him was deeper than love. She had grown up with him and he had always been there for her when she needed him most. She trusted him never to leave her and she trusted him never to hurt her.

As Igor watched, he grew more disgusted with his master. How could he fall in love with a creature he was supposed to feed on and kill. It was like watching a lion gazing at a gazelle luridly whilst dismissing his own nature. Igor feared the eventual consequences of him getting too close to her.

The ugly hunchback hobbled over to the pantry in deep thought until he looked up at the calendar. That night had been circled in bright red pen. 'Hunting Night'. He was in such shock that the knock at the castle doors almost escaped him.

The Count turned his head towards the door but did not stop dancing. "I vander who that could be".

"Master!" Igor cried. Limping towards him and waving his arms wildly. "It's Hunting Night."

"Vhat?!" the Count's eyes widened. He let Mina's hands slip from his as he thought quickly of how best to deal with the situation. Igor shut off the music.

Luckily Mina had not heard Igor mention 'hunting night' over the music and her own flowing emotions.

If his companions found her the result would look worse than a Halloween special. He had no choice but to hide her, however, Mina was no longer a child and was clever enough to know something was wrong. The vampire looked about him thinking hard. Then it came to him.

"Mina, vhy don't you look in the pantry to see if you can find something for us both to drink." He hurried her along as Igor went to open the door.

As usual, Lake Monster, Mummy and Frankie's Monster came to join him for hunting night. It only happened once every year, when they would hunt for human blood, flesh and brains alike together. "Vlad, did I hear music?" asked Lake Monster as they stepped into the main hall.

The Count shrugged. "Vhat can I say? I like this new vorld music." Mummy frowned, or as well as he could under all the wrapping.

"You usually leap out at the first sight of us Vlad. Is there something wrong?" he asked suspiciously. The Count swallowed his building fear.

"Wrong?" the Count shook his head. "Not wrong no, just...distracted". At that moment Mina walked in with what looked like two blood shakes, accompanied by straws and little umbrellas. "I couldn't find any snacks to go with them so...oh."

Mina paused at the sight of them. She wasn't entirely shocked as the Count had told her about other monsters. He would have been better off warning her instead, they would not be merciful.

Hunger flooded three pairs of eyes. "I see you've been keeping a stockpile" Mummy laughed as Lake monster licked his lips and launched himself at Mina.

Mina's eyes grew wide as the incoming slimy creature knocked her over. Serrated teeth were three inches away from her throat when the Count barrelled into him, knocking him clear of her. "Leave her!" The Count lifted her to her feet and pulled her behind him so she was shielded from any further advances.

Mina was so confused. "Don't be selfish Vlad" Mummy snapped.

"I said leave her, she is not food". His fangs were bared with such malice the three monsters looked at each other in astonishment. No monster would treat a human with such delicacy unless they were about to be served up.

Lake Monster recovered and growled at the vampire. "What are you doing with this human girl?" at this Mina stepped forwards in plain sight. The Count caught her shoulder to stop her going any further. She did stop moving, unfortunately the same could not be said with her mouth.  
"We've done lots of things over the years. He's taught me a lot, dancing and violin being two. We've spent lots of time together and I've loved every second of it" Mina said proudly. The Count was awash with opposing emotions. On one hand he was proud of Mina and glad that she had enjoyed his company so much and on the other, he was annoyed with her for not being quiet. This could land them both in trouble.

"Does this girl speak the truth?" Mummy hissed. "Are you engaged in a loving relationship with a human?" the Count nodded solemnly. "What kind of monster are you?!"

Lake monster sneered and folded his scaly arms. "This is criminal enough to be taken to the ghoul's tribunal". Master and servant looked terrified at this threat. Mina however could not fully understand what was so wrong with the Count liking her.

"See you there traitor!" Lake Monster yelled as the door slammed behind them. The Count did not speak to Mina more that evening. He waved her away cruelly and Igor showed her the door. As it turned out the following night would be the night of the Tribunal so Mina thought it best to not persist and leave the Count for a while. Inside her heart bled for him.

The Count sat upright in his coffin, head in hands. After all he'd been through with her; he was going to lose her forever. His breath steadied as he heard his servant's footsteps echo down the hall. At least she would be safe; he would get Igor to protect her. Not his favourite idea but as he would soon not be able to do it himself he had no other choice. Once the monster's were done with him, she would be next, her knowledge of the monster world would be the death of her.

Before Igor had a chance to give his master his last drink for the night he slid into his coffin and shut the lid. He turned on his side and let a single bloody tear roll down his cool cheek.

The following night when Mina returned to the castle, she found the vampire had already left for the court. Igor was still there moping around, feeling terrible about his master's predicament. "We have to do something Igor." Mina was not about to let the Count get in trouble for her sake.

"There's nothing we can do, he only got into this mess because of you". Igor did not resent Mina, only her relationship with the Count that would no doubt soon cause his true death or eternal misery.

Mina grew angry. She grabbed Igor by his grubby shirt and slammed him against the stone wall. "I have an idea of how to help him. If you don't help me, the consequences will be yours." Igor had only previously been frightened of his Master, but now he saw the vampire's influence had given her something more than just a relationship. Her strengthening willpower was enough to shatter his confidence. He saw the Count in her eyes. He agreed to her plan.

He handed over the potion. "It will activate as soon as the moonlight hits you." He stopped her hand as she went to drink the silvery contents. "It may be irreversible; do you still want to do it?" Mina nodded.

"I would do anything for him. Right now he needs me and so I will be there." With that she lifted the vial to her lips and drank. It tasted like liquidated stone and felt just as cold as it slid down her throat. She dropped the vial and it shattered on the floor. "I will do my best with the antidote when we return" Igor mumbled.

They both then set off to stop the injustice.

The Count sat at his desk at the head of the court, under the heavy scrutiny of the jury. He knew he would receive no mercy from this court, especially with Dr. Freckyle as judge. "Order!" he screamed to the entire room so loudly, it blew most of them backwards. His monster form reverted back to normal when the room fell silent. It was only then that the judge began.

"The defendant stands accused of the sickening crime of conspiring with a known human." There was a great vibration around the room as the stands shared words of disgust at this news. The Judge continued. "How do you plead?"

In that room the Count was alone, no one would dare defend a traitor like him. He opened his mouth to admit to the crime when a voice penetrated the silence before him. The voice was very familiar and he hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Not guilty!" Igor called as he led Mina in through the doors at the rear of the room. "I call my one and only witness." Mina looked slightly nervous and felt sick as the potion swilled inside of her. Igor had only just managed to get her out of the hearse without the moonlight touching her but she sensed the potion would not remain dormant for long. When they got to the judges pedestal he announced the obvious, "this is the so called human child."

The judge formed back into monster mode as he screamed in anger at Igor. "A human in this tribunal? This is an outrage!"

Mina did not sit in the witnesses box as she knew she would end up making a mess. "I beg the Court's patience." He motioned to the drape covering the hole in the side of the court wall. It rose on his command. "The full moon has just risen; let's see what you make of the human now."

As soon as the moon's rays fell on Mina, pain wracked her body unlike anything she'd ever felt. She screamed and clutched at her head as she felt herself change. Her bones rebuilt themselves, growing in length in some places and shortening in others.

New fangs pushed her flat teeth out of her gums and she almost swallowed them. She beat the floor as her skin burned, her clothes shed and fur took its place.

Through all this, the Count was gripping his seat so hard he was creating nail marks. He never felt so helpless in his unlife. Igor made sure his Master understood the consequences if he did anything rash. He stood in front of him at his desk so that he could stop him if he couldn't control himself.

Mina continued to grow and change until she was a seven foot werewolf. Her eyes shone golden brown as she stood on her hind legs, tail swishing as her transformation complete.

She stared up at the judge and howled a noise so powerful; it went through everyone like a spear. Mina turned back to look at the Count, her eyes softened.

Igor continued his original point. "Clearly this child is a werewolf, and I think the jury would agree that although werewolves mostly appear normal, they are far from human". The matter was quickly resolved.

The jury agreed on the Count's innocence and so the court was dismissed. As the court drained of monsters, eventually only the three of them were left. "Vhat have you done?" The Count could barely contain himself.

Mina whined. The Count thrust Igor against the wall and growled into his face. "You've cursed her for life, you fool!" Mina put herself between Igor and the Count. Her meaning was that they should resolve it back at the castle rather than somewhere where they could be spied upon. The hurt she saw in the Count's eyes that night would shadow her for the rest of her life, however long or short it might be.

It took a while to return to the castle as Mina could no longer fit in the hearse. Without a moment's hesitation when they stopped, they all charged into the Igor's lab so he could get started on the antidote.

Meanwhile the Count tried to converse with Mina but he was having no such luck. Mina however thought of drawing into stone of the wall. So they began their question and answer session.

The Count started. "Whose idea vas this?" he frowned over at Igor until she carved her answer in the wall with her sharp claws.

_Mine_

He looked surprised at first then looked into her eyes, "did you know that it could be irreversible?" She simply nodded.

"Why would you curse yourself?" she turned to carve. In the wall she drew a heart around the word _mine. _She then whined, placing her paw on her chest and then to his. As their eyes met, he understood. She not only liked him, she loved him. She then continued to carve underneath the heart.

_Never leave me_

He saw the love in her eyes then. At that moment he made a promise. "I vill never leave you, Mina."

The loving moment was brought to an abrupt halt when Igor hobbled closer with what must have been the antidote. "Drink it all at once". As she could not grab the vial without shattering it the Count held it for her and poured it down her throat when she bent down.

The antidote was far different from the initial werewolf potion. This felt like molten iron burning its way through her flesh and blood. She howled in agony as her knees buckled. The effects were almost immediate. Her reddish brown fur receded back into her pallid skin and her bones reorganised themselves until she was human again.

An ordinary human. And. Naked. When the pain stopped and she realised, the Count was holding her naked in his arms, she squealed in embarrassment and fled the lab trying to cover herself up. The Count laughed as she ran but still felt the tingle her warm flesh gave him as he held her for that single moment.

He was glad she was back to normal and he owed her his life. She however may want to forget that night for all time. Not because of the transformation and the pains that it gave her but the fact that she was naked in front of the Count, not to mention she was in his arms at the time. She shivered from both the cold of the dawn and the memory.

Yes, the Count thought. Still too young.


	6. Chapter 6: Playing A Hunch

Barely a few months went by before it was Mina's sixteenth birthday. School had ended for her and though her father wanted her to pursue a real career her heart and mind were always so far away. Once she even had the courage to ask her father if she could leave home. He refused of course saying that she needed a job of her own before she even thought about leaving.

Anger and misery burned in her heart that night.

She got only persuasive presents from her father and sister, like books advising how best to go about finding a job. Her reply was clear when she threw it straight out the window, shattering the glass. After many loudly spoken yet not heeded words from her father he slammed her bedroom door leaving her feeling sour sat on her bed.

After a few silent minutes a fog drifted in through the hole in the window. When the count materialised he was rubbing his head. "Since vhen did you acquire such a good arm?" the change in her features when the count stood there was like magic; from misery to unbridled love and joy. She leapt at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting nothing more than his gentle touch. He returned her embrace with the warmth that bewildered Igor still. "Happy Birthday little one."

Her scent was stronger now. Her blood had purified. His thirst was distracted by the sight of her tears. "Vhat is wrong Mina? Should this not be a day of joy?"

Mina could no longer contain her tears of misery. "I don't know what to do anymore" she cried. "Life holds no meaning for me if you're not in it."

He lifted her face to his so his once cold eyes could search her once warm ones. "You are always velcome vith me Mina. I made you a promise. I vill _never_ leave you." What he saw in her eyes he'd never seen in there before. Fear froze her. The fear that one day he'd not be there. It brought such warmth to his un-beating heart that he thought it might actually start pumping blood through his veins once again. She made him feel alive, and though that seemed ridiculous for one of the un-dead, he could not help but wonder if he needed her more than she needed him.

"I have a present for you, but it is back at the castle". He took her by the hand and led her to what remained of the window. He pushed out the remaining pieces before taking her into his arms. He carried her as a cool wind carries leaves.

Through the night they flew, passing normality and those that lived that way without so much as a whisper. Mina leant against the count's chest; the unusualness of his still heart was as natural and calming to her as watching water flow into a glass before drinking it. The air was warm that night and it soothed Mina's anxiety.

He set her down in front of the castle and led her inside. He looked around wondering if Igor had returned yet. He had made sure the list was long enough to keep him out of the way for a few hours. Wormswart was harder to find than good company. His eyes returned to Mina who was walking the castle as if she owned it. By now she knew its stones and passageways as well as he did.

He took Mina's hand in his own and noticed that she did not flinch. She had been nervous around him for weeks after he'd held her naked body in his arms. Not now though, now she clung to him as she never had before. Her fear of loss was painful for the Count to behold. "It's this vay Mina."

After the first two years of their companionship the Count had Igor clear out one of the tower rooms close to his and made it comfortable for Mina.

This was her room.

In it there were pictures of her and the Count that she'd drawn when she was younger and birthday presents he'd given her. The window was shut. Her bed was a four-poster with red velvet curtains surrounding it and her sheets were made of thin crimson silk.

In truth the Count had spoiled her. He wanted nothing more than her happiness and he hoped his present would do just that. To Mina the present was obvious. The beautifully carved wardrobe opposite the bed lit her face up almost equal to what it had been when she looked at him. Inside the wardrobe were cloaks and dresses any vampiress would live for. There were some with high collars of which he knew she preferred.

"Oh, count they're beautiful" she cried clutching a favourite to her chest. Her eyes lit up like stars in that wonderfully pale face. He left her to change and not a moment too soon. Igor had returned. It was earlier than he'd expected. The echo of his limp was hard to miss in such a quiet castle. The disturbed dust flew as his cape swung round.

"Stay there vhen you're done Mina, I vill return shortly". He soared down the stairs to find Igor limping worse than usual. Bruises and bite marks were all over him as well as the remains of bushes and twigs tangled in his small crop of hair and his clothes.

"Igor I thought I told you not to go near the dog park" the count snapped folding his arms. Igor put his hand on his hump for a moment before bending awkwardly backwards and upon hearing a crack, he was satisfied and relaxed.

"Sorry master, but there was no wolf's bane anywhere else." He limped towards the kitchen when the count halted his progress by holding his collar.

"And just vhere do you think you are going?" Igor took a deep breath before answering, holding his throat where the shirt had dug in.

"Getting something for my sprained hump". He gestured at his hump.

The count raised an eyebrow before letting go of his shirt. "How am I supposed to sleep vith the knowledge that there is no vulfsbane in the castle?" Igor looked guilty at first then a thought crept into his head all of a sudden.

He put his hands on his disfigured hips and stared bravely at his master. "Is there a reason you want me gone?" the count's composure almost dropped as he said this because there was a noise that echoed down the tower stairs. His bat hearing had picked it up before Igor but still it was too late.

"it's that Mina girl isn't it?" the count looked guilty now but changed straight back to fury as he realised that his servant was acting out of place.

He gave Igor a good back hand so he fell hard against the stone floors before saying "you are becoming more impertinent every day" he leant down until his well chiselled nose was almost touching Igor's potato shaped one. "That girl is no longer velcome here, you know that".

There was a slight slipping noise on the stairs. The count spun to see Mina's hurt expression. He barely took in her black velvet dress with red trims and a high collar when she rushed back up the stairs. He saw the speck of salt water fall from her face as she turned as if it were in slow motion. With the count distracted, Igor took his chance to escape. He had to tell someone, he did not want his master in dire trouble, like with the tribunal, but he did want him to come back to his evil senses.

Meanwhile Mina raced to her bedroom window. She could not believe what she had just heard. Her tears wet her face anew. She had her dream, her very world shattered with only a few words. The count's silent approach made her start, especially when he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear. "I did not mean vhat I said. I said those things to appease Igor. He makes me feel guilty for being...vell..."

At his touch she almost melted until her mind reminded her of his misdeed. She took herself from his grasp and back away towards the wall beside the wardrobe. "Well...what?" at that moment she couldn't imagine why she was letting him speak.

He closed his eyes and looked at her dark ones. It held similar power to their first ever glance, she could neither move nor speak. "I am a vampire, a creature of darkness and evil. The very thought of something making my demeanour less so scares him." He licked his lips, feeling the sharp point of his fangs and trying to reword it. "I love you Mina." It almost burned his tongue to say it.

Mina's eyes went wide at first and then softened when he allowed his gaze to linger elsewhere. "Then why must you hide me if you love me so?"

"You are human, our relationship is something akin to a human marrying a cow". She looked confused and he sighed. "Cows give humans sustenance through their meat and milk just as vampires and other such monsters gain sustenance from humans".

Mina smiled slightly. "I wasn't confused about your metaphor count" she said in amused tone. He looked puzzled at her now. "It was more of the fact that you just insinuated that I was a cow." She barely held in the giggles, her anger long forgotten.

The count also saw the small giggles build inside of her and chuckled to himself bringing himself closer to her.

"There is an easy way to fix you being human, but it frightens even a hardened monster like me to think of cursing you." Mina nodded appearing to understand.

That was until she opened her mouth. "You're right. That werewolf potion was awful but oddly enjoyable."

He smiled on the outside but almost face-palmed on the inside. He was about to lift her chin so she could meet his eyes when the door burst open. One of his closest friends, Lake Monster leapt through the door to see him leaning over her. "So she is a human" he snarled.

The count stood in front of her, becoming her shield. "Yes, she is human but will not remain so for long". He gave Mina a glance and she looked strangely at him before the penny dropped and went bright pink.

"That may be so but you're doing this for the wrong reason. You were evil once Vlad, what changed?" the count's answer was to look behind him. Lake Monster took the chance to tackle the count until Mina was in the open. Physical violence had never been her forte before she met the count. Now she showed no fear and tried to beat Lake Monster off of the vampire.

Igor held her back and dragged her down the stone steps. "You are to leave and never return" said Igor pushing her towards the door. There were windows beside the large front doors and Mina thought about throwing Igor through one until the light of the moon fell on her. Agony burned in her veins as she almost dropped to the floor had Igor not been holding onto her.

She shoved him away with ease and felt tears of pain slide down her cheeks. "You've cursed me for life cretin." She fell against the door and gripped until her fingers bled. "But this could change things" she said in triumph limping towards the tower staircase as her form began to change. It was unlike her first transformation. Her form was not bipedal any longer. She had begun to turn into a giant four pawed wolf.

"No it couldn't" he pushed her back towards the door. "Vampires and werewolves have always been enemies. Your transformation only makes things worse. He will be repulsed by you when he learns what you've become."

"He will never leave me!" her voice began to break as she tore at her human flesh. She had removed her clothes when she felt the change coming.  
"You wait" yelled Igor. "He says he won't leave you, but you watch as he breaks his promise". As if to add to her grief and anger, the fight between Lake Monster and the count had moved down the stairs. Both were battered and bleeding. When the count fell to the floor he got up to attack when Mina's howls of pain made him spin round.

She was on all fours now, claws sharpened and teeth like a sabre-tooth tiger. She was the size of a black bear but her fur was a reddish brown. Her eyes glittered gold in the light of the castle candles. "Mina?" whispered the count.

As she approached almost in earnest the count flew backwards. His instinct pinned him to the wall unable to move or speak. That was all Mina needed to see. She let out a bloodcurdling howl and crashed through the door escaping into the darkness.

The count yelled after her "I will never leave you Mina" but she did not return. Perhaps she had not heard him. He went to rush after her when Lake Monster barrelled into him from the side.

"You have to leave her." Igor was helping to restrain him. The count's desperation almost got the better of both of them until Igor bound rope made of the roots of garlic around his arms. The count did not feel pain but he felt weak.

Together Lake Monster and Igor dragged him down to the darkest dungeon in the castle, locking him away. "Come to your senses and we'll let you leave" said Lake Monster. Igor was left alone with the count.

"Master, forgive me but you would be in danger if you went after her. A woman scorned is not a thing to be trifled with"

"How vould you know?"

"I've met some hotty hunchbacks in my time, all with attitude problems mind you". The hunchback sighed and sat by the door. "Not only that, but her transformation is not like that of a werewolf. The moon did not set her off into the change. Her anger, her grief and despair did."

His words were an almost silent buzz in the background of his mind. The count felt empty and not of blood but of the spark of life that Mina had given him so many years before. The light inside him that she had lit with her own burning flame, not lessening her own, had dwindled and then gone out.

She would not forgive him.

Mina ran and ran and ran. The wind tearing her tears from her eyes. Wolves don't cry, she thought, they howl but she had clenched her teeth tightly together. He would not come for her. After all the years they had spent together he wanted nothing more than her blood, the proof was there when she changed.

Her blood was the same but her form was different. He cared nothing for her. She ran and ran until her pads bled. She would go home and pack her things he had that time to find her and change her mind. She climbed up to her bedroom window, her claws scrabbling against the brick of the wall. She sat there in wolf form waiting for him. He had to come for her. He just had to. He promised. The way he had looked at her all those years. Father for a few, yes but a friend for all of them. And she wanted him to be so much more, but if he did not come that night to find her she did not know where she would go.


	7. Chapter 7: The Count Returns

The world seemed to have grown so much darker with the following year of betrayal. After dwelling in the dungeons of his own castle for endless months the Count's mind began to slip, his sanity almost overwhelmed by his thirst and cruel, dominating nature.

He was released by Igor eventually. It happened one night whilst the Count was thinking of Mina and wondering how the lycanthrope had come to be. The potion had taken it away from her, so why had she changed?

He shuddered as he felt his throat burn with thirst. It was all he could think of to take his mind from the dreams. The dreams were of the hot blood flowing through Mina's neck. She always appeared lying on the bed in her castle chamber, smiling in her dreams. The covers were of thin red silk, the stars and moon always shone through her tower window in such a way that every beautiful curve of her body could be seen.

Every time he dreamt he could not resist her resting form. He always moved closer, always crawled on top of her. At this point she always woke and wrapped her arms around his neck, pleased to see him. At first he embraced her until the beating of her heart vibrated through him like an earthquake, the flow of her blood as enticing to him as water to a man lost in a desert. He looked slightly above her to see the mirror set on the wall above the pillow.

His eyes reflected red, with blood-lust and desire in equal measure. He always tried to wake but it continued until he bit into her soft white flesh. The blood always flowed from her, warm and refreshing with each sup of the liquid. It never was enough. His throat always burned and he continued to drink until she grew whiter, almost translucent in his arms. When there was nothing left in her he dropped her carcass horrified with himself. He wished for his true death in every dream, which is when he woke.

The day Igor released him the Count almost tore him apart until he tossed a young women in front of him. A stranger meaning nothing; always a test. He had continued to resist her for the past months but his darker side took over that night and he plunged his fangs into the blonde haired women. She made no sound as he took her life slowly; a pleasurable death for many. His cruelty had returned; he cared nothing for humanity any longer. Nothing for her. She was but another helpless lamb to his wolf.

Igor enjoyed the sight of his master returning to his former glory. His presence caused a shudder as he dropped the maiden and moved passed him without a word, eyes dark and cold. He would be glad to relay the message to Lake-monster.

Igor's pleasure lasted only a short while however, his master was silent. He never spoke. The darkness had taken him completely. He felt nothing, not even the urge to beat Igor came over him. He lived, fed and looked as a vampire should, but there was something missing. He dreaded to think it was Mina but after a few more months, he found it was something worse. It was the change Mina had made in him. The change had in fact made him a better vampire, now that Mina was gone, there was a void inside him. Killing gave him no pleasure as it had before Mina nor pained restraint as it had when she was with him.

Igor did not know what to do.

He thought his plan for getting rid of Mina had been fool proof. He thought that tainting the antidote with actual original loup-garou blood would raise instincts in his master so powerful that he would be repulsed by her. And so he had, but it had only been temporary. His love for the human was stronger than any instinct he had.

When his friends arrived at his castle for the annual hunt, the Count felt lost. He became less than an animal. Blood was all he could see, all that he could consume and yet he was never complete nor satisfied. He was hollow. Even his friends noticed the change in him, the old vampire had once had a bond with each and every one of them; it was gone now. By severing one bond he had inadvertently severed them all.

There had been many rumours of a giant dog prowling the coastline closest to the town. The dog was said to bring sorrow and misery in its wake. It was an unlucky creature to see. Its howls rung through the night like an echo, almost forcing soul-wrenching weeping onto any who heard its cry.

For a loup-garou, Mina was coping well with her curse. However the pain of loss was almost too much to bear. She stared at the moon in wolf form every night, sometimes letting herself change back to her human nakedness, sometimes staying in that form.

She had tried to get on with her life, she had tried getting a job but for reasons she didn't understand anger burned inside of her as often as she wept. In her current state, her anger was deadly. It changed her very form. Her eyes burned gold and her teeth grew sharp.

She barely managed to escape an interview once. So she left home instead. Living as the 'Bloody Coast Wolf' had hardened her. She killed any wild creatures so she may feed; the blood and meat tasted good in both forms, though her guilt was lessened as a wolf. In her moments of rage she vented her anger on anyone unlucky enough to cross her path. Humans, animals and monsters alike, she took no prisoners.

Her innocence had been destroyed by betrayal, she was no longer the women she had been with the Count.

A few months after his release the Count heard a knock on his door. His emptiness of feeling had not abated, he dutifully got up and opened the door for a friend. His smile was hollow, practiced. "Vhat is it this time?" he turned and let Mummy inside but he wasn't alone. Another friend came limping through the door, bloodied and bedraggled. Lake-monster could barely walk. The fins on his head had been ripped clean off, his right arm looked broken and a huge gash in his right leg tormented him. He leant against the stone wall once inside. He breathed as best as he could.

"My fault" he said at last. An ember of feelings began to burn inside the Count at the sight of his mutilated friend. Lake-monster looked round for Igor and found him in the shadows, hiding. He pointed his only good arm at him. "You did this" he panted through his jagged teeth. The Count looked round at Igor. He had no choice. He needed to confess.

He stepped into the light, his ugly form looking hesitant. "Vell?"

"Master, Mina changed into a Loup-Garou because of us" he looked at Lake-monster grimacing in pain. He looked down at his pudgy deformed hands before rephrasing. "Because of me". A spark seemed to spit out from the embers inside the Count but it was soon extinguished by his cruelty. "Vhat have you done Igor?" he growled his voice rumbled with extra venom. "Speak".

"I thought you were getting too close to the human, I thought she was extinguishing the monster within you." For a hunchback he was very poetic, but in truth he had expected to be caught out and so he had thought about this argument many times over. "I told Lake-monster the truth, that I had deceived the tribunal. I told him that Mina was human".

Mummy was ripping off some of his own wrappings to bandage the worst of the wounds. Lake-monster groaned in pain. "Vlad, I had seen the love you had for her when you saved her from me. It scared me that you were getting so close to a werewolf. When I found out she was human I had to act." More sparks flared from the embers.

Igor took over from Lake-monster. "After the tribunal, I spoke to Lake-monster and both of us devised a plan. I tainted the antidote to the lycanthrope potion with Loup-Garou blood." Igor was sweating now. "It was original Loup-Garou blood. Poisonous to humans. She would have had a slow death. After her first transformation she would get ill constantly and after a month, be dead."

"We took advantage of your instincts to part you." Lake-monster looked at the purplish coloured blood on his webbed hands. "She is far stronger than we thought; your influence on her changed her into something more than human."

There was a moment of silence; the Count only broke it by pacing slowly. "I had heard rumour of a giant volf close to the town. Heard its cries." He turned to face Lake-monster. "I thought it vas one of our own gotten out into the open".

Mummy looked up. "So did we. A few monsters went to dispose of the problem. None came back". The Count felt slight pain of emotional feeling in his chest, he willed it away.

He looked over at Igor now. "Because you thought I vas veak enough to forget myself, both of you, she has exposed the monster vorld. Because you used my instincts against me, you have created a beast who feels nothing but rage, hate and misery. It vill be on both your heads." He stopped for a moment.

Something came to mind and he didn't like the thought despite his attempts to stamp out all feeling within himself. "Vhy did you come here?"

Lake-monster leaned forwards. "You are the only one who can destroy her; you are the only one she will not attack on sight. Only you can end her life, her curse". His eyes grew cold.

"I vill not be sucked back into this. This is your doing." He turned on his heel and returned to his coffin down in the crypt without hesitation. The remaining three looked at each other.

"You've destroyed him Igor. There is nothing left of him to care." Mummy looked like he regretted his earlier feelings about the human. "She made him into a better monster. By separating them you have brought out a cold creature without feelings as well as created one with an all-consuming rage, able to destroy all she wishes. This is your fault."

"I know" Igor admitted.

"Make him change his mind; he must remember his duty to monster-kind."

"Master will not listen to me."

"Then find something that will make him listen" Mummy turned on him to tend to Lake-monster. Igor sighed and hobbled away, thinking how he could change his master's mind. He thought through the years the Count had been with Mina. He had watched the change in him but had not understood. As he walked by the wall beside his laboratory he saw the carvings Mina had made what seemed so long ago.

The word 'Mine' was inside a heart and underneath were the words 'never leave me'. An idea pieced itself together in his mind, slowly at first he began to plan. It took a while, so long in fact it made his head hurt.

He shuffled as fast as he could back to Lake-monster and Mummy. He explained what he thought might work and fix everything. "Losing her will kill him". Igor shook his head and continued and both monsters' eyes widened unsure of what to make of the plan.

Mina prowled the darkness beneath the trees. Her mouth still wet with oddly flavoured blood. She was satisfied however. The memory of that fish-man's interference in her life burned deep. She had seen him approach her and held back nothing. Her fury was unleashed upon him. She would have willingly killed him as she had the other monsters that came poking around. The Mummy had intervened and distracted her whilst he got away. She hoped he rotted to death.

Madness had almost taken over her mind. Her emotions destroyed any logical thought. One more month of this life and she would be no more than a mindless, savage beast with a concept of neither love nor hate; or perhaps mercy may be granted to her in the form of death.

Igor trudged down the steps into his master's crypt and began to walk over to the coffin when a voice rumbled behind him. "You should not have come down here". Turning, only red eyes could be seen burning in the shadows. In seconds he flew out of the darkness and grabbed Igor's collar raising him as high as he possibly could. "My sanity almost rotted in that dungeon vhile you roamed free. I spent an entire year blaming myself for something you did! Tell me vhy I should spare your life. Because of you I lost her and almost lost myself."

Igor could barely breathe, only a few words came from his mouth. "I came because I can help." The Count did not loosen his grip.

"You have helped enough already" he answered coldly before dropping him.

Igor rubbed his neck and pressed onwards with the plan, "you once told her you would never leave her" the Count froze. "And yet here you are turning away from her, by your own will this time". Igor realised his very life was on the line if he continued to tread on such thin ice. "So what does that make you now, a liar or a traitor?"

The Count spun round so fast Igor barely saw him move. The old vampire slammed him into the opposite wall, eyes blazing and fangs readied. "You vud know the meaning of traitor vudn't you?" he hit him with such force it almost blinded him. "I am no traitor, I vill save her. I von't lose her again" he cried before shape-shifting into a wolf and racing out into the hallway, ignoring the other two as he charged past them. Igor felt triumphant even as he tested his newly broken jaw. His master was back and he was determined.

The clouds of grey wool drifted over the moonlight, shielding the world from its gaze. Mina was making a home for herself in the clearing. She curled up, warm in her russet fur until the unmistakable sound of a charge breaking through the night's silence made her ears prick. It was the beat of a four legged animal, small in comparison to her, perhaps half her size.

She prepared herself for what would come but did not expect a black wolf with red eyes to launch itself from above her. Fangs dug into the back of her neck making her roar in pain. She wildly swung her neck until her attacker let go. He launched again, going for the throat but she was ready this time. She darted to one side and snapped at his haunches, drawing blood as he shot away from her.

Mina licked her lips eager for more violence, her darker side almost fully in control now. The wolf limped a little. He realised he needed to end this quickly, she was more than an equal match for him. He darted towards a tree in front of her and she swerved to watch him. He used the tree to propel himself into her, grasping her throat tightly between his fangs. The force of his attack rolled her over completely. On her back she lay surprised for a moment before her senses returned. She simply got up, the wolf hanging of the thick skin and fur of her throat. She tried to bite him, but she could not get a hold of him. Her fangs had no purchase on his flesh from that angle.

Memory flashed behind her eyes at the sight of the red eyed black wolf but it was only a flash and it passed without incident. She may have been able to beat it off if she were human but then she would be putting herself in danger.

They were at a stalemate. She could not harm him, he could not harm her. She tried to speak but being a great wolf did not help. Instead she took the risk and changed back. It took a while for her body to obey but eventually, her fur receded and her bones and muscles realigned and shaped themselves. It was not painful anymore. The wolf dropped from her throat as soon as he felt her change.

The Count did not change back immediately, Mina's body took him over completely. Naked she stood there in the brief moonlight shining through the trees. Her eyes glowed gold now with the Loup-Garou blood in her veins. The desire to kill each other as their ancestors had done burned within both of them so deeply. After a while of silence, the black wolf changed. His form evaporated into black mist before reforming to become the man she had once known so well and loved so much more. Mina wasn't sure what to think at first; here he stood as though there had been no change, as though no time had passed.

"I kept my promise" his smile was small, unsure of her reaction. Blood boiled in both wolf and vampire, their instincts were strong. Mina wiped her mouth clean of blood. He approached but Mina backed away almost immediately. There was fear in her eyes.

"You did no such thing," she said so sure of herself. "You abandoned me when I needed you most." She held back the hot tears that were beginning to build. He still approached her desperately; he wanted nothing more than to console her. His fight against his own nature was natural to him now. She leant against a nearby tree for support, her emotions weakening her. "You have no idea what I have been through, what I have done, what I have become". She looked at her hands, still unsure after all this time that they were hers. "I've killed and I've consumed" she looked up at him, her gold eyes meeting his red ones. "And you weren't there to save me...you weren't there..." she couldn't hold them back any longer, tears poured mercilessly down her cheeks. All the pain and anger she had felt, that she had bottled up inside as she slowly became a monster was now let loose.

The wind blew but she felt nothing, the wolf blood protected her from the cold. The Count dropped to his knees in despair. "I could not save you, I vasn't there because they kept me from you."

"No" she said simply. "It was you who kept you from me, your nature compelled you to turn from me, and so after all these years of fighting, you gave in."  
"I never gave up on you Mina, my nature is behind bars now. I can lock it avay and ve can still be together."

"No, I'm a wolf and you're a vampire. It's a death sentence for us to be together now. I have been living with that all this time. It's not the poison in my blood that's killing me Count, but the realisation that I must be apart from you forever." Despite her petty struggles to keep herself away from him he held her to his chest. She tried to resist, her blood almost as strong as her will. She felt herself giving in; she had forgiven him long ago. It took her a while to understand everything.

Igor had always desired their separation and now he had gotten his wish. He had poisoned her. She felt the blood burn like fire when she was scared or angry. It was becoming more and more frequent now. Mina was sure that she would die soon, the blood was too hard for her to resist any longer. Even as she lay in the Count's arms close to his un-beating heart she fought like a wild animal inside, besting the blood and poison as best she could. "I'm dying." The Count held her closer, afraid of the thought, of the vision he had seen in his dreams.

"Don't say that" he begged her kissing her as she raised her head to look at him. The love they had for each other was never truly lost, only waiting. Passion held back however, is a very dangerous thing is when it is between a wolf and vampire.

"You know it as well as me". She remembered her small quest of searching for the reason of her change. At that point she had known it was Igor, she wanted to know what caused her emotions to almost dominate her, what caused her blood to burn. She found it in a hideaway corner in the small town library. The blood of the Loup-Garou was in her veins, killing her sanity as well as her body, only time would tell of which would survive. She told this to the Count. He nodded but still would not let go of her.

"I don't vant to lose you". Mina cupped his beautiful face in her hands before giving him one last kiss. It seemed to last forever. Their breathe speeding up as they held onto each other. Life could get no more wonderful then that one moment. The Count wound his fingers into her hair clutching the small of her back. He wanted her to be closer than this. Mina stroked his cheek and gently moved away.

"You are going to have to. If I were to die, I want to die sane and in your arms. Why not let it be by your fangs as well? After all this time alone, after all the killing and pain I desire nothing more than an end."

It was the first time she had seen the Count cry. His tears were of blood. "Please, little one. Do not make me do this". In answer Mina swung her russet hair out of the way of her neck. Her skin was still marble white and soft to the touch as he always remembered her.

He kissed her neck, his last goodbye to her before he gently bit into her throat. The venom released from his fangs as he bit into her, as it had to so many victims before her, made her peaceful. It was barely strong enough for Mina however, her wolf blood countering its effect. She was in no pain but unlike his other victims she was fully aware and would have it no other way.

As the life drained from her slowly, all she felt was tired. He was giving her everything by taking all she had left. She studied him with a lover's interest as he continued to drain her dry. He had rearranged the way he was holding her. She had been holding onto him until their previous kiss had pressed her against the tree. Now she had the tree at her back as she had kept the Count close by wrapping her legs round his waist. She leant back slightly so the blood would flow more easily for him. She was almost glad they were in the forest given their intimate position and then she remembered it would be her death and no longer cared.

He pressed harder into her neck making her groan with both pain and pleasure. She had lost her sight and grew cold quickly now, her body had no strength to hold onto life any longer. Soon the last seconds of her life were in the balance and even though she was blind, she opened her eyes to stare at the Count as he released her. The golden eyes returned to their natural dark brown as all the poison was taken from her, along with her life. The life and fire that had once so many years ago captivated him faded and was gone. He closed her eyes and moved her so that she was securely in his arms. He wept openly for the first time in his un-life. The one person who had made his un-life worth living was now gone. She deserved so much better. He took her with him and walked her back to the castle unknowing that there was another pair of eyes on him.

He dressed her in her favourite dress, the one she had picked out last time they met, and took her down to the crypt. Laying her there where he would lay beside her once he was finished with Igor. Revenge was on his mind now. He left the crypt as a bat and sought his servant.

Igor had hidden in the shadows of the crypt, lucky that his master had been so overwhelmed in his grief to notice that he was being followed. He moved towards Mina's body to see that her lips were redder than those of the dead should have been. It would take a day to be sure, if she were that lucky. His plan may have yet failed but they needed to be sure, so a day it would take for the Count to find him.

In the main hall the Lake-monster was back on his webbed feet and was surprised to see the Count back so soon. "Did you do it?"

"Vouldn't you like to know?" he said before backhanding his old friend into the wall. "Tell me vhere that maggot of a servant is" Lake-monster was no coward. He told the Count nothing which earned him a mild amount of pain before the Count left continuing his search. It was only a few hours away until dusk the next day and Mina had still not shown any signs of life, undead or otherwise. The Count had been up all day trying to find Igor and eventually retired to the crypt where he found him standing over Mina.

There was no power in this world or the next that could have calmed the Count's fury. He flew at Igor and flung him against the wall. "All this is because of you, you deserve no mercy". He held Igor so tightly by the throat he could hardly breathe never mind speak.

"Stop"

A small voice came from behind them. It was weak and dry. The Count froze, he recognised the voice and so wanted to believe it came from the source, but the pain of turning round only to find that he was mistaken would be too much to bear. Then a white hand placed itself upon his cheek and gently pulled until he faced its owner.

Her features were perfectly preserved, white as she had always been with russet coloured hair falling about her shoulders. Her eyes were different; they were not the heart warming chocolate brown he had once loved instead they were blood red, like his. The shock of her change was overwhelmed by the fact that she was alive, in a sense, and with him. He dropped Igor and turned to face her almost afraid to touch her in case she might disappear.

"You're alive" he whisper touching her face. She put her hand over his and kissed it. Igor's restrained coughing brought him back to the present. He glared at him "how?" he asked. Mina stood beside him, trying to concentrate on the matter at hand but she could not take her eyes off the Count. She thought she'd lost him forever. Her eyesight had improved and to look at his face when she already thought he was perfect, was to see him as a god or perhaps given the circumstances, a demonic prince; dark, powerful and the most desirable creature in existence.

Igor had just managed to get his breath back to answer when she managed to pay attention. "I followed you when you left, master. When you attacked she ingested some of your blood. My hope was that her unusual strength would save her. Usually vampire blood is poisonous to werewolves of all kinds, Loup-Garou included. The blood settled in her stomach only after you had drained the original poison from her." The Count looked round at Mina, seeing her face again, he didn't want to ever look away. He sighed and looked back at Igor.

"Once she vas dead, the blood came alive and moved freely vith the absence of the Loup-Garou blood" he finished.

Igor nodded then moved until he was on his knees before his master. "Forgive my interference master" he begged, head bowed. Mina frowned, thinking as the Count spoke.

"I can never forgive vhat you have done Igor. Perhaps Mina can but not I". Mina looked up.

"He'll just receive an eternity of beatings from us both then won't he?" both looked round at her, surprised with her mercy. "There has been enough bloodshed, at least for me." She still felt incredibly guilty about the lives she had taken.

"At least for now" the Count laughed as he stroked her throat. It felt dry and felt as though she had spent the entirety of her death swallowing sand. They left Igor on the floor of the crypt as they both made their way up the stairs to the main hall. "I have a destination in mind". Mina looked up at him slightly confused. "It is not very far and it is in an upwards direction". He pointed towards the stairs and if Mina's mind had been elsewhere she would have had no clue of what he was talking about. However since she had longed to venture there too, it was an easy allusion to guess.

The naughty smile Mina had once had was now gone and in its place was something that looked like a seductive smirk. It worked on the Count, that's for sure. "Meet me upstairs" she said and evaporated into scarlet mist. She snaked her way up the stairs into her tower bedroom and reappeared undressed and ready for her dark prince as she lay on top of her red silken bed.

"I'd best take my leave" said a snarly voice behind the Count. Lake-monster limped over to him. "Mummy has already gone to report the handling of the wolf situation." The Count nodded in reply, feeling slight guilt of his treatment of his friend.

"Forgive my earlier behaviour."

"No Vlad, you have nothing to forgive. It was all of us who judged the young woman far too quickly. We are happy to have you back, Vlad." He put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed a little.

"I look forward to next hunting night, and so does Mina" Lake-monster had a feeling it would be different hunting with Mina. She had already proven her strength; it would be interesting to see what she does with her un-life. With that the Lake-monster limped out into the darkness leaving the Count longing for Mina's touch.

Unable to resist any longer he too became black mist and soared up the stairs until he reached the closed door. Within he saw light, candlelight. She was really going for mood. He knocked though he needn't have bothered; it swung open on Mina's command. She was a natural with her powers; the long hours she must have studied him.

Almost identical to his dream, there she lay, her naked body barely hidden beneath the thin silk sheets of scarlet. She stared up at him longingly with those ruby eyes. The Count moved forwards and as he slid on the bed beside her, misted his clothes away. Mina's eyes went slightly wider, she had never seen him unclothed before but with the expression on her face, could see she was far more than just pleased with what she saw.

She moved with almost catlike grace to be near him, kneeling now, the covers keeping her hidden no longer. She leant up and kissed him with such sweetness, poor Vlad almost lost control. He held her neck with one hand to make sure she didn't let go of him to quickly whilst the other pressed her body into his. The smoothness of his skin and the gentleness of his touch was enough for Mina to entirely lose herself to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leant forwards, carefully letting Mina down onto the bed. She spread her legs for him naturally ready and continued to kiss him from his mouth down to his neck as she felt along his only slightly muscled body. His well chiselled features would have been destroyed by too much muscle, she thought.

Her fingers traced his abs and lower as he too got closer to her until they were finally together. The sounds she made were tripled compared to what they had been when he'd drained her. The night was warm for them as Mina wrapped herself around the Count, he was reluctant to let go. He had no more desire to hunt and kill as he once had when he was in her presence. Now all he wanted was to give her such pleasure that she would never leave him. Mina wished the same, that the Count to be happy and for nothing to hurt him as she had with her selfish wish for death.

As they finished what seemed ages later she lay in his arms, wishing to be nowhere else. He nuzzled her hair loving her scent. "If this is Hell, Heaven can go and fuck itself" she said and pressed closer to him. He smiled into her hair in return.


End file.
